The Only Ones
by ThePowerOfWordsThePowerOfHeart
Summary: In a war ravaged Wizarding World controlled by Voldemort, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, and the Resistance are the only ones brave enough to oppose the rule of You-Know-Who. But when everything goes wrong, what is the trio going to do now? Go back to the beginning of the first war, of course! But what happens when love gets in the way? Time Travel Fic. HG/SS, LL/BZ, LE/JP, RL/?, SB/?


**Disclaimer: Seeing as I'm not a 48 year old professional writer with tons of money named J.K. Rowling I'm hoping you can assume that I do not own this story.**

**Now that that's out of the way, Hi! Welcome to my debut ooooooonnnnn… ! No seriously, I'm so glad that you are here to read the first chapter of my first fanfic here on FFN. A little warning here, this story is rated M for language, sexual content, and violence. There won't be any smut in this story but the violence will be pretty explicit, so if you're squeamish or anything, be careful. Another thing, no flames please. I would love for you guys to review and give me advice and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and flames are ****not**** constructive. And about reviewing, I would love to hear what you think about the story so far, even if it's just a couple words! Okay next, i'm hoping to update AT LEAST every 2 weeks, though I'm hoping to once a week. It might be a bit farther apart once school starts, but I promise I won't leave guys hanging and I will definitely finish this story. Last thing, here's the prologue to the story! It's about 1,150 words and I wanted to know if you guys would like longer chapters with more time between updates or this size and less time between? (By the way, this chapter took me two days) Review and let me know! Now, on with the show!**

***~*~*~Prologue~*~*~***

"This isn't the end 'Mione. You know what you need to do but remember that you're not alone. Be brave. I love you."

Those few short phrases were his last words. His last testament, to be remembered always by one girl with the weight of the world stacked upon her shoulders. And as the words dissipated into silence and drifted away on the wind, so did his body and soul. Her best friend, her brother in all but blood was departed from this world forever, gone to join the parents he never knew and the numerous others who had died fighting for what they believed in.

She bowed her head over the ground piled with dusty ashes and, oblivious to the desolate observers, she remembered how everything had gone wrong.

_***Flashback***_

_Hermione wandered slowly through the wreckage, letting down her guard slightly as the battle lulled and both sides retreated to regroup. She was well aware that they had been and were being greatly overpowered by the legions of Death Eaters and magical creatures who had joined Voldemort in his quest for power and supremacy. Everywhere she looked was another man, woman, or child who had fallen against the relentless assailants. Countless others were barely holding on, the few healers among their ranks bustling to and fro, saving as many as they possibly could. Even with their efforts, the war had already taken copious amounts of lives. Mad-Eye cursed off his broom. Albus killed by the spy they misjudged all along. Severus ravaged by a snake because of his first master's quest for domination. Fred and George Weasley who were crushed by a statue, but died laughing. Molly Weasley blown apart by a well placed _Confringo_ after killing Bellatrix Lestrange to avenge her daughter's death. Arthur Weasley whose throat was severed by his longtime rival Lucius Malfoy. Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley cursed from behind while grieving over the bloody corpses of their parents. Fleur Weasley and Tonks Lupin ripped apart by Fenrir Greyback. Remus Lupin _Avada'd_ after doing to Fenrir what Fenrir did to his wife. Kingsley Shacklebolt whose head was smashed in by a giant's club. Minerva McGonagall taken down by Amycus Carrow who had snuck up behind her while she dueled the Lestrange Brothers. Ron whom Hermione had seen ripped and torn by hundreds of _Diffindo's_, all cast by different Death Eaters as they ran by. The Order of the Phoenix had been decimated and the DA had lost a myriad of its members._

_"'Mione!"_

_She turned her head at the familiar voice and smiled weakly at Harry as he, Neville, and Luna clambered over the crumbling rocks._

_They reached her quickly and as soon Harry's feet had hit the ground, he had crushed her into his chest, arms squeezing tightly. He held Hermione close for several moments as he composed himself then placed his hands on her shoulders and held her at arms length._

_"Damn it 'Mione, you can't just go off like that! No one knew where you were and I hadn't seen you for hours! I didn't know if you were hurt, or if you had been captured, or if you were dead! I've already lost so many people 'Mione. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose you too."_

_His emerald green eyes scrutinized her deep brown ones as if he was peering through her eyes, straight to her soul, and attempting to etch his words there forever._

_"I'm sorry Harry. I got lost in thought and didn't remember to tell someone where I was going and what I was doing. My intention wasn't to worry you." She tried to convey her guilt through gaze and grabbed his hands from her shoulders and held them in her own, giving them a comforting squeeze. He smiled down at her and squeezed back, then turned around while still gripping one of her hands and led her to where Luna and Neville were waiting and from there towards what remained of the Great Hall._

_As they passed under the crumbling archway to the Hall, all eyes turned towards the boy turned man who was now their leader. Hermione looked out among their makeshift army, a force made up of the few remaining careworn adults and a variety of exhausted teenagers, all forced to grow up much swifter than they should have._

_She lingered slightly behind and to the right of Harry as he strode forward to the center of the room. Just as he had opened his mouth, a young man, seeming to be about 16 years old, stepped away from the crowd of people and towards Harry. The room focused intently on the teen, waiting for him to speak or share some words of inspiration for all of them. After a few silent seconds the boy hastily raised his wand and screamed, _"Convertimini Pulverem!"*_ A sickly ash-gray beam of light streaked towards Harry's chest, the powerful spell knocking him backwards into Hermione. There was a shocked stillness before all Hell broke loose. The unidentified teenager was immediately struck down by spells of all different colors, shot by the individuals who hadn't run directly to the beloved Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione's wand hovered over Harry, casting every healing spell she could think of as his skin started to crack and crumble. Nothing was working and she was soon manically waving her wand over his body._

_"Listen to me 'Mione."_

_When Harry realized she hadn't heard, he tried again, ignoring the feeling of his limbs disintegrating into dust. He looked resigned and determined, even as Hermione worked with a frantic gleam in her eyes._

_"LISTEN TO ME!"_

_***End Flashback***_

She was brought out of her reverie by a soft hand on her shoulder and twisted her neck to look up into the soft pale blue eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"He was right you know. You aren't alone in this. We will all fight to the very end but we need a leader. Someone intelligent, strategic, pure of heart, and determined to last this through. That someone is you Hermione."

Hermione contemplated Luna's earnest words, spoken in a deeper and less mystical tone than usual. She knew then for certain that she had changed, and that they all had been irrevocably changed by the gruesome beginning of this terrible war. Observing the collection of wizards and witches gathered around her in damaged Hall, she accepted the difficult path that was expected of her to follow and felt a new drive to do best by the group of citizens turned soldiers that she was going to be leading into a wearisome and uncertain future.

**The spell that killed Harry was "Convertimini Pulverum!" which is latin for "Turn to Dust." Please fave, follow, or review!**

**-TPOWTPOH**


End file.
